Pfefferminz und Kirsche
by Minnnie
Summary: Kleiner, fluffiger Oneshot für zwischendurch. Harry und Draco treffen sich in der Bibliothek...


**Pfefferminz und Kirsche**

Original von Maxine-chan, Übersetzung von Minnie.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Maxine hatte die Idee und diese wunderbare Fanfiction geschrieben. Mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Danke Schnuffi, dass du mir diese nette kleine Story so schnell gebetat hast!

Hier kommt was für zwischendurch… und ich denke, dass können auch Nicht-Fans von Harry und Draco gut lesen +gg+

* * *

Es war sicher gegen die Schulregeln, dachte Harry, während er in der Bibliothek saß und in den Raum starrte, oder eher gesagt _stierte_. Tatsächlich war er sich verdammt noch mal ziemlich sicher, dass man überhaupt keine Süßigkeiten in der Bibliothek haben durfte. 

Aber wenn man ein Malfoy war, dann kam wohl auch trotz Regelübertretung am helllichten Tage davon. (Harry vergaß praktischerweise für den Moment, wer _er_ war.) Und das noch dazu als Vertrauensschüler!

Harry saß weiterhin da, ignorierte dabei die Bücher, die vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen, und glotzte zu, wie Malfoy träge an einer Zuckerstange leckte. Er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden und sein grünäugiges Starren wurde nur noch intensiver, während der Slytherin weiter seine Zunge um die Süßigkeit wickelte. Er stieß das Ding der Länge nach in seinen Mund, eher er sie quälend langsam wieder heraus zog und seine Zunge an der unteren Seite entlang streichen ließ.

Harry ballte seine Fäuste.

Als sich der andere Junge nicht einmal mehr bemühte, dass die Zuckerstange zurück in seinen Mund kam und stattdessen seine Zunge heraus streckte, um daran zu schlecken, als wäre es ein Eis am Stil, entschied Harry, dass er genug hatte. Er stand abrupt auf - der Stuhl kratzte dabei über den Boden – und stürmte hinüber zum Tisch des Blonden. Draco blickte gelangweilt hoch, doch seine Augen funkelten verschmitzt und er leckte noch einmal langsam an der Zuckerstange. Harry verstand die Botschaft ganz klar. Oder wenigstens dachte er das. _Sieh, wie talentiert ich bin_, prahlte Malfoy ganz offensichtlich. S_ieh, was ich mit meiner Zunge alles tun kann, was du NIEMALS erleben wirst._

Harrys Verstand könnte in diesem Moment ein wenig getrübt gewesen sein.

„In Ordnung, Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, aber du wirst damit sofort aufhören!", forderte der Gryffindor laut und wurde prompt von den Schülern an den anderen Tischen angefahren, die Klappe zu halten.

„Warum, Potter, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, worüber du redest", antwortete Malfoy und biss die oberste Spitze der Zuckerstange ab. Harry zuckte zusammen und brachte den anderen Jungen damit zum Grinsen. Plötzlich sprachlos geworden, war er wieder dazu verdammt, auf Dracos Mund zu starren und auf die klebrige Röte, die dort haftete. Er glotzte weiter, während Malfoys pinkfarbene Zunge über seine Unterlippe fuhr und er dann leicht den Kopf hob. „Willst du mal probieren?", fragte er durchtrieben und krümmte eine Augenbraue.

Man musste es Harry zugute halten: er blinzelte nicht einmal. Er beugte sich nur vor, bis sie sich beide nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt warm anatmeten und es ihnen dabei natürlich nicht bewusst wurde, dass ihre Klassenkameraden um sie herum plötzlich sehr still geworden waren. Dracos Augen schlossen sich halb und seine Lippen teilten sich leicht und einladend, während beide Jungs einige Sekunden innehielten, die sich jedoch lebenslang auszudehnen schienen.

„Ich mag keine Pfefferminze", flüsterte Harry endlich und zog sich zurück. Er ignorierte den erstaunten Blick auf Dracos Gesicht, ging zielgerichtet aus der Bibliothekstür und hielt sich nicht damit auf, seine Bücher mit zu nehmen. Er schaffte es nicht einmal bis zur Treppe, ehe er donnernde Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Potter!", brüllte Malfoy und Harry drehte sich verwirrt um. Das letzte, was er erwartet hätte war, dass _Draco Malfoy_ ihm durch die Halle hinterher rannte. Draco wurde langsamer, als er den Jungen erreichte und blieb nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stehen.

„Ein Glück für dich, dass es Kirschgeschmack ist", war alles, was er noch schaffte zu sagen, ehe er sich vorbeugte und Harrys Lippen in einem klebrigen und höchst unromantischen Kuss einfing.

Da Harry bisher nur wenig Erfahrung hatte, wusste er natürlich nichts davon. Alles was er spürte war nur diese höchst talentierte Zunge, die sich mit seiner in dem Kuss verband. Als dieser mit einem lauten, schmatzenden Geräusch endete, stand er atemlos da, mit zitternden Knien, geweiteten Augen und einem seltsamen Nachgeschmack im Mund – der in ihm die Sehnsucht nach viel, viel mehr weckte.

Was wirklich komisch war, denn er war auch kein Fan von Kirschgeschmack.

Ende

* * *

Na, wie gefiel euch dieser nette kleine Fluff? Niedlich, sagt Schnuffi… ich finde, sie hat Recht… Reviews? 


End file.
